Finally
by linalove
Summary: The third installment to my previous stories 'In need for help' and 'Things can change'.Sweeney Todd feels something for Mrs.Lovett but is he able to tell her or is he afraid to?Read to find out.I'm not good at summaries...SWEENETT of course!Please review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

* * *

**Finally**

It was Sunday afternoon and Sweeney Todd was sitting alone in his barber chair, lost in his own thoughts.

It had been four months since he had been intimate with Mrs. Lovett for the first time. After that night they had been together. Things have been going rather good for them.

Mrs. Lovett was extremely happy that Sweeney was finally paying attention to her, that he was being nice to her. She had confessed her love to him and although he hadn't said the same she knew that he cared for her, that he liked her. She saw it in his eyes and his caresses which where not an everyday occurrence by the way. He wasn't a very expressive man like Benjamin Barker used to be and he kept his emotions in check. But Eleanor knew that she had his attention.

Sweeney on the other hand was very afraid of the feelings that had started to form in his rather cold heart for the petite baker. Feelings he had not experienced since Lucy. Care, devotion, lust, desire…and…love. Yes, he loved Eleanor Lovett; he loved her with a passion even bigger that the one he had felt for his lost wife. The fact that he felt stronger love for Mrs. Lovett was making him feel guilty. He felt guilty that he loved another woman besides Lucy. That feeling caused him to be a little distant the last couple of days.

The demon barber didn't know what was so special about her. He suddenly got up from his chair and walked around the room, razor in hand, as he tried to figure out why he was so addicted to her.

Maybe it was her loyalty…maybe her care for him…maybe it was the fact that he knew that she would do anything for him.

Maybe it was the way she looked into his eyes…with such devotion, such longing, such desire…but most of all with such deep love.

Or maybe it was the way she moved…The way she touched him…The way her red hair shined in the sun…The way it felt as he run his hands through it…

'Oh God! Stop it!' he said angrily to himself as he threw his razor away, causing it to land on the far end of his room.

'What is wrong with me?... I can't have such strong feelings for her…'he muttered as he started pacing once again.

'I… I can't love her like this…I shouldn't feel like this…What about…Lucy?' he said with a frown on his face as the name Lucy suddenly felt strange coming form his lips, it felt foreign all of a sudden.

He started shaking his head as if to clear the images of her in his mind.

'No…no! Why can't I stop thinking about her?' he said angrily, putting his face in his hands as he stopped his pacing and stood like a statue in the center if the room. But the images of her didn't stop; in fact they increased at his attempts to block them away.

He remembered her eyes, the way she looked up at him while he was making love to her…the way his name left her lips in an agonizing whisper the moment of her ecstasy. The way her hands clawed at his back, at his arms, at his hair.

The way her breath brushed over his neck, his ear…the contented sighs that escaped her gasping mouth.

The way…

'Damn it woman! What have you done to me?!' he suddenly roared, clutching his hair in his hands as he moved to the window. He let go of his hair with a pained expression and put his forehead against the cold glass all the while breathing heavily.

After a few minutes of undisturbed silence a soft knock came on his door.

'Come in.' he said in a monotone voice without turning away from the window.

The door opened and Mrs. Lovett came in dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress.

'Hello, love!' she said in that cheery voice of hers, closing the door.

At the sound of her voice he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

'Love? Are you okay?' she asked frowning at his lack of response.

'Fine…'he said in a strained voice.

'Well, I thought it might be nice if we went for a walk. Toby's asleep, poor thing. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It's a beautiful night.' she asked him hopefully, coming closer to him.

He made the mistake to turn around and face her. The moment he saw her, his eyes widened and he felt his heart beating faster inside his chest. His eyes scanned her entire body with desire before finally resting on her face. She was looking at him with those big brown eyes full of hope. He felt his throat tighten as he attempted to form words.

'I…I'd rather not.' he said in a hoarse voice as he carried on staring at her. He was in no mood for walks at this moment. He wanted to be with his thoughts.

'But…why not?' she asked disappointed.

'Customers…they might come. The judge…might come tonight.' he said to her, turning away from her accusing eyes.

_Liar…_His inner voice screamed at him.

_Why don't you just tell her that you are afraid? That you are a coward?_

'Shut up!' he yelled, causing Mrs. Lovett to flinch and step back.

'What? I didn't say anything, Sweeney!' she said fearfully.

'No…no, not you…' he muttered.

'Who then, love?' she asked him softly with confusion.

When she didn't receive an answer she looked down at her feet with sad eyes.

'Why are you acting this way again, Sweeney?' she asked him softly with a sigh.

'Listen…just go okay? I'm in no mood for your irrational chatter right now!' he said harshly, turning to face her.

She looked up into his eyes and saw something that she couldn't identify .Confusion, anger…desire? Or something else?

'Sweeney…'she said as she tried to approach him.

'Go…'he said looking away as he was afraid to look at her eyes again. Scared that he was going to confess what he felt for her.

'Come on, now. Why don't you just come with me? It would do you good.' she said, smiling softly.

'No! Just leave me!' he said turning his back to her.

'But…'she said, looking at his back pleadingly.

'I said no, woman! Don't you understand that I want to be alone? Is it so difficult to realize that I don't want you here right now?' he yelled at her without turning around. He didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes.

'I'm so…sorry I bothered you then, love.' she said tearfully as she run from his shop and into the cold streets of London.

When he heard the door shut, he slowly turned around and stared at the spot she previously stood. He heard her footsteps as she ran down the stairs and away from him. _Away from him…_Suddenly he felt guilty. He took a few steps towards the door but stopped again.

'What have I done?' he whispered, realizing that this wasn't her fault. She didn't know how he felt and now he had managed to push her away.

After a few minutes of standing still staring blankly at the floor, he spotted his discarded razor in a corner and went to pick it up. He closed it and placed it in its holster. He took a deep breath and left his room. He ran down the stairs and into the pie shop with an apology ready on his lips.

'Listen, Eleanor. I'm sorry about what I …'he said but stopped when he saw the shop dark and no Eleanor in it.

'Mrs. Lovett?' he asked softly as he looked around the dark shop.

No answer.

'Where has that daft woman gone? And into the night?!' he said through gritted teeth as he closed the door and sat at one of the booths.

'I'll just have to wait here then.' he said with a sigh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mrs. Lovett was walking through the dark streets of London, thinking. What had she done this time to anger him so much? They had been getting along great. Why did he treat her that way all of the sudden? She only wanted to walk with him for a while. She sniffed and decided to head back home. It was getting late and she had work to do in the morning.

She arrived at the front door of her pie shop and as she went to open the door a hand clasped her wrist tightly and she turned around startled.

'Now, missy…don't make a fuss about this! I just want your money.' A dangerous looking man said as he grabbed her other wrist too and slammed her against the door with force.

'I don't have any money with me…'she said in a choked voice as the man looked at her impatiently.

'Now, that's not true is it? A shop keeper like you must have lots of money.' he said with a sick smile as he stared at her openly.

'I don't keep them on me…My tenant takes care of the money…I'm not good at it…' she lied, trying to escape his clammy hands.

'What? You mean that…barber upstairs? I've seen him…A weird one he is…'he said, looking at the barber shop upstairs.

She remained still, silent, trembling as her breath came out with difficulty from her fear.

_Sweeney…where are you when I need you?_ She thought desperately as the man peered down at her heaving chest.

'Aha…I think you lied to me, my dove. What is this here then?' the man said as he put his hand into her dress and took out a small pouch of money. He looked at her mockingly and he trailed a hand from her waist to her collarbone. He stared at her with lustful eyes and smirked at her panicked state.

'You are a beauty, aren't you…'he whispered coming closer to her face.

'What do you think you are doing, you filthy bastard? You do not touch her! She's mine!' Sweeney yelled suddenly as he pulled the man away from Eleanor.

The only thing she saw after that was the man's shocked face as blood blurred her vision. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her back against the door as Sweeney dragged the man towards her shop and down the stairs to the sewers.

After a while he returned to her side with his shirt sleeve covered in blood.

'Eleanor?' he said as he approached her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with fear.

Sweeney realized that there was blood on her from the man he had just killed.

'I'm sorry for…'he started but he stopped when he saw the tears well up in her eyes. As he watched her, he felt his heart break at the sight of her.

Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him close to her as she started crying into his chest.

The barber not knowing what else to do he just wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Her feet left the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist as a reflex. Slowly he opened the door and walked in. He headed for her bedroom as she continued crying. He entered the room while making shushing voices to her in order to calm her down.

'Shh…my pet…He's gone…shh…' he said into her ear as he sat on her bed with her arms still wrapped around him.

She moved back and looked at him with her big, teary eyes. She gave him a small smile which he returned.

'Thank you, Mr.T.' she said softly, wiping her tears away.

'What happened to you calling me Sweeney?' he asked her confused.

'I thought you were mad at me…'she whispered. Then her eyes widened as she realized their position and tried to move back, not wanting to anger him.

'Tsk…tsk…Where are you going?' he asked her in a fake dark tone teasingly.

She laughed lightly at his attempt to scare her.

'I'm sorry for staining your pretty dress.' he said seriously.

Eleanor looked down and saw that she had blood on her neck, chest and some on her dress.

'It's okay…I'll better clean that off…'she said trying to get up.

'No…I'll do it. Sit.' he said as he placed her on the bed. He desperately wanted her forgiveness for his previous behavior.

He went to her closet and took a towel, placing it into the water in her bassinet. He returned to her side and started cleaning the blood off of her.

'How…how did you know what was happening?' she asked him trying not to shudder as the cold water came in contact with her skin.

'I was in your shop. I heard you and I came out to see that bastard groping you.' he explained with deep concentration on his face as he cleaned her slightly exposed chest.

'Oh…thank …why were you down here?' she asked him as she watched his hand brushing over her collarbone the wet cloth repeatedly.

'I wanted to…apologize.' he said as he stopped his motions to look at her.

'Oh…it's okay, love. I know…that you don't feel the same way…'she whispered looking away from his piercing stare.

He didn't say anything; instead he continued cleaning her skin gently. When he was done he gently turned her around and started unlacing her dress, like he had done so many times before.

'Love?' she asked him shocked.

'Shh…' he said as his clever fingers unlaced the dress, causing it to fall from he shoulders. He came closer to her and started placing kisses on her exposed neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his strong chest.

'I do feel the same way…'he whispered in her ear.

'What?' she said in a high pitched voice.

'I shouldn't but I do…Oh God I do…' he murmured hoarsely as her arms were free from the sleeves in one swift move of his hands, which were surprisingly warm.

'You…you do?' she whispered and gasped as he started sucking gently the skin of her neck.

'I do…'he said as he turned her around again. As soon as she was facing him he slammed his lips against hers. She gasped and clutched the fabric of his vest tightly. He pushed her gently back on the bed and started lowering the dress past her waist and hips. With her help the dress was completely off of her and he threw it carelessly to the floor.

'What have you done to me? Why can't I take you out of my head?' he mumbled into her neck desperately as he clutched her hands in his. He pinned them above her head and rolled on top of her.

'Sweeney…'she gasped heavily as his lips kissed her collarbone fervently.

'I love you…'he growled into her ear as he grinded his hips hard into her.

'You what?!' she said loudly with her eyes wide open.

'I won't say it again, woman!' he snapped before returning to kissing her lips once again.

She moaned and freed her hands from his tight grip, throwing them around his back, holding him to her as she would hold a lifeline.

He unbuttoned his vest and shirt and threw them on top of her discarded dress. He pushed her under dress up around her hips and reached down to unfasten the fastenings of his trousers. As he was fumbling with them clumsily in his attempt to hurry up, her hands cupped his face and made him look at her.

'I love you too…So much Sweeney…'she said smiling at him lovingly.

He froze and stared into her eyes for what seemed like hours before he moaned hoarsely and he leaned down to kiss her. He finally unbuttoned his pants and settled between her warm legs as they cradled his waist.

Everything after that was like a dream for her. He was kind, gentle, caring and he was looking into her eyes the whole time. Afterwards, they were holding each other in a tight embrace, breathing heavily. She tried to move back a little but he refused to let her out of his arms with a husky warning.

'Don't you dare go anywhere.' he whispered onto her ear, biting it softly.

She smiled and snuggled close to him like he was a big teddy bear. He smiled and kissed her hair softly as they both fell into an untroubled, deep sleep in each others arms.

Sweeney Todd finally had found the courage to love again.

**The End.**

**Edited: 10/2012**


End file.
